My Day
by Falcon-Rider
Summary: Naruto wishes he could have one day for himself.... a sad little first person POV of a "could be" 14th birthday AU
1. My Day

A/N: Naruto is not mine, obviously. This is a one shot (I believe...) from Naruto's 1st person POV. IT just came out... I wrote it in... probably less then half an hour a few days ago. All these are ideas that just came up as I was reading.... I was also hungry at the time ; Please enjoy it! Also... Naruto's birthday isn't till October... but I figured may would be around his half birthday ;) so that's my justification for a birthday ficcy Also, if it's similar to anyone else's fic: gomen, but with a section of fanfiction-and the fact this series is extremely popular- there's bound to be similar fics! (look at the number of "naruto's is pregnant gasp" and "konoha high school" fics! Just look at at each the fics for their own merits and enjoy them :D!!  
  
Also, I thought Naruto needed a change of clothes to fit the mood of the story. T  
  
his is a "could be" for his 14th birthday, enjoy!  
  
------  
  
My day   
By Falcon-Rider  
PG  
  
------  
  
No one ever seemed to notice, but I doubt they would have cared even if they had. Today's a holiday, when I was little I used to think it was because of me, that perhaps I was actually special. That, perhaps, people were honoring me in someway...  
  
They weren't though, they never did.  
  
I found out when I was old enough to understand that it wasn't me the holiday was for.  
  
I should have known though, after all it wasn't like I ever actually saw anyone but my caregiver on that day (or any day for that matter). But, I was just hopeful. My heart ached for someone to care for me, and the thought that they did made the pain go away for a while- even though it was a falsehood.  
  
I remember when I realized it, I was five. It was the last time I saw the woman that had cared for me since I was a baby.  
  
I asked her why it was a holiday... I asked if it was in celebration of my day, my birthday.  
  
Her eyes had turned cold, and she slapped me. The burning sensation was the first physical hurt I had endured... but it wasn't the last.  
  
She left then, and I haven't seen her since.  
  
After that I was alone. The Hokage-sama dropped by once in a while to check on me, but I always figured it was an obligation of some sort. He was always tense when he came by, too.  
  
He always gave me a "check-up" to see if anything was wrong with me. I found out later, by default, that he had been checking on my seal. I knew he cared in someway; though, otherwise he wouldn't have spent playing with me for an hour or two on that day.  
  
The neighborhood kids never played with me though. The moment I entered the park they would scatter. Only once did anyone ever ask to play with me... I doubt he remembers that incident though.  
  
Yes, the number one rookie genin Uchiha Sasuke attempted to play with me. He even smiled at me, a genuine look of happiness and kindness. It only lasted a moment till a concerned parent pulled him away, though.  
  
They didn't even ask me, I realize now, though Sakura-chan had expected I knew when hers was... and had gotten upset when I didn't know Sasuke's...  
  
I can hear the bells drift through the air now... signally the dark sadness of this day. The tragedy the villagers find fit to lie on my shoulders.  
  
My eyes open, cerulean pools in the mid morning light, and I turn over to stare at my messy room.  
  
It's obvious I haven't been taught the art of house keeping... not that anyone would have wanted to teach me.  
  
No one cared after all, no one bothered to ask when my day was... when the day was that I should be getting presents.  
  
No one bothered to see if I ever had a gift, if I had ever been to a party, or even had one. Though, I doubt anyone thinks I would deserve to go to one, let alone receive one.  
  
My house is silent, empty but for me. No one tinkers in the kitchen, or yells at me to get up. No one comes when I have a bad dream, or when I stumble and trip in the mess.  
  
It's always been this way: me, alone. I never knew my parents, their names, what they looked like, if they wanted to give me up... I wish I did. Sometimes I try to picture them in my mind... it always ends up depressing me though.  
  
The sun roved across the sky as I lay in thought, it eventually reached its zenith.  
  
So I got up, showered, and pulled on my clothes.  
  
Instead of my normal bright flashy orange and blue jumpsuit, a black net ninja shirt with a white high-collar long-sleeved zipper sweater with a red swirl on the back over it, and red pants found their way onto my persona. I tied of the bottom of the pants with bandages to keep the bottom from rolling on the ground and another layer of bandages on my right thigh before moving my weapon holder back to its usual place.  
  
My forehead protector first found its usual position on its forehead... before being moved to lie around my neck. I unzipped the sweater till a few inches of the net shirt peeked out, and the forehead protector was able to rest comfortably.  
  
After entering the kitchen I set about my yearly task. White bread was smeared with mustard and mayonnaise, followed by a good serving of cheese and ham. The good stuff, the stuff I never ate but always wished for.  
  
You see, I never dared go into the "fresh foods" section of the grocery store. There were too many angry eyes, and shouting mouths. But, once a year, the day before they closed for the holiday of mourning, I did venture into that section of the store. Once there I gathered a package of ham, some cheddar cheese, mayonnaise and mustard, a fresh loaf of bread, and last (but definitely not least) a large chocolate chip cookie. I barely had remembered to grab a small tube of orange frosting before I headed to the check out.  
  
I smiled as I bit into the sandwich, savoring every bite.  
  
After finishing my meal I took out the cookie and stared at it. Taking out the tube of orange frosting I bit my lip as I moved the frosting over the cookie.  
  
After a moment I sat back and began to sing the song I had heard kids sing to each other at school...  
  


Happy birthday to me,  
  
happy birthday to me,   
  
happy birthday Naruto-  
  
happy birthday to me!  


  
  
That part of the ritual done I picked up the cookie and smiled as I bit into the large '4.'  
  
Another year alone.  
  
I whipped my hand across my lips to remove any stray pieces of food and stared out the window.  
  
Maybe someday someone would ask me when my birthday was; maybe I could have a party, too.  
  
My eyes stared at the glass, my own reflection barely visible before me. The clothes were a present to myself. I had even used I henge to be able to buy them.  
  
My first birthday present...  
  
But, does a present from yourself really count?  
  
My eyes shifted back to the cookie, the remaining '1' stared back at me.  
  
Why can't I be deserving of a special day?  
  
Why can't I just have one day, one day I can call mine?  
  
-------  
  
Fin  
  
-------  
  
A/N.... like it? Hate it? Let me know, please!   
  
(1,115 words & 15-30 minutes, edit included)  
  



	2. My Dream

A.Note: Sorry it took so long for this. I hope everyone enjoys it.

Part II – My Dream – By Falcon-Rider – POV 1st person naruto

* * *

I have a dream.

How spectacularly wonderful, yet obvious and cliché does that sound? After all, everyone has a dream.

Mine, however, is just a tad out there. You see, I have made it my dream, my goal, my purpose, to be the Hokage. Ever since the old man told me what was so special about the position when I was eight, I knew I had to become the Hokage.

"The Hokage is a title given to a shinobi who has been acknowledged by the entire village to be the best-" The old man had begun.

To be honest I don't really remember anything else that he told me about it, after: "acknowledged by the entire village" had been stated, my mind had tuned out the rest of the world and had become a maelstrom of thought.

To be acknowledged by the village is all I ever have really wanted and if becoming the Hokage would give me that... then I would become the Hokage.

But, I have a problem. This problem has managed to interrupt my goal- to at times make it seem impossible, to both me and on lookers.

This problem is a mask. A bright, cheerful, outgoing, loudmouth, idiotic, and annoying mask- which is why my orange and blue jumpsuit had fit it to a 'T'.

The goal with that orange and blue jumpsuit had been, as all my goals were, to gain attention. It worked too; though, in hindsight I realize that the attention I had gained with both my jumpsuit and my mask may have been the wrong type of attention. For, all I had succeeded in doing with it was putting doubt in everyone's mind about my abilities.

Eventually, I had enough of the lies, the deceit my entire life involved. I grew tired of my perfect act, and so, the day before my day, I made a decision. A decision that I knew would change my life.

I made a decision to be myself, to drop that mask.

On my birthday I had placed on a brand new outfit, one that I hoped fit me better than my old one. And, on that day, I threw away the old jumpsuit, my old life.

It took me forever to do. My fingers seemed to refuse the command my mind sent their way.

_Drop it._

My fingers had refused, lingering and memorizing the feel of the worn orange cloth. Eventually, somehow, they managed to comply and the bright garment fell into the dark silver sided container- a single tear had followed it into the dark depths.

My hand clenched at the memory; though, I know I'll get over it eventually.

My eyes were closed, and I was balancing on the railing of the bridge team seven met at every morning.

"Uncharacteristically" I had arrived two hours early. I had spent most of that time working on my taijutsu. My new goal for the moment- one that I knew would help me to achieve my dream- was to make all the moves I could reactions rather than responses.

After an hour of practice I had eaten the sandwich I had made this morning with the leftovers from my birthday shopping excursion. The cheese and ham had tasted as good as ever- and managed to fill me up, unlike ramen.

When I had gotten rid of the sandwich bag I had moved to my current position, sitting on the railing, my feet dangling over the water.

Only twenty minutes later Sasuke had arrived. His dark eyes had moved over me, for once filled with an emotion- surprise and curiosity both dwelled in the depths.

"Nani?" I muttered, I had turned my head toward him. His eyes met mine and he shrugged.

"Did you shrink your clothes, dobe?"

I rolled my eye in my mind and just turned around, replacing my gaze on the glistening water. "Iie."

I guess he wanted to ask more, but his stubborn personality wouldn't let him. Not that I really wanted to answer any questions anyway, which was the one thing I was going to dread about my sudden change.

Almost everybody would want to know why.

At that moment, I just ignored it, I didn't want to deal with him- and he had never shown much interest in truly dealing with me.

A few minutes went by, silent but for the sounds of rushing water and birds chirping.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun!" A way too alert and happy voice announced the arrival of the last gennin member of my team.

Haruno Sakura, a girl I used to vie for the attention of. Now, I chose to ignore her.

Sasuke didn't even make a sound; I guess he was still a bit perplexed over my change. Sakura's running feet slowed, the pat pat of her shoes coming to a stop not far from us.

I could almost feel her gaze upon me, surprised and questioning. A slight rustle of cloth came a second later, one I was used to hearing. Sasuke had shrugged, probably in response to a look from Sakura.

"O...hayo?" Sakura began slowly- her voice confused... perhaps a little concerned. "Naruto?"

"Ohayo," I answer slightly flippantly.

"Ano... you changed your clothes," the comment came out more like a question and I shrugged.

"I got bored." They were both silent then, I guess my lack of enthusiasm and energy scared them a little.

A good hour or two later, full of silence but for a few awkward questions or comments from Sakura, our sensei finally appeared.

The ever late hentai of a sensei, Hatake Kakashi appeared in front of us his visible eye closed, "Gomen, I was helping a dolphin with some rowdy-"

"LIAR!" Sakura yelled, pointing her finger at the gray haired jounin.

Kakashi frowned behind his mask and opened his eye, glancing at all of us. I noticed his gaze settle on me and I slid off the bar to land on the water below. Sakura was peeking over the edge, worry and shock on her face when I looked up. A moment later Kakashi and Sasuke appeared to look down at me.

I placed my hands behind my head and glanced up at them, "Oi, Sensei, do we have a mission?"

Kakashi tilted his head at me, his eye glancing at me with a bit of interest. "Iie Naruto. Today we train."

In a flash Kakashi stood before me, his hands in his pockets and a bored expression on his face.

"Sakura, Sasuke, join us."

"D-Demo!" Sakura sputtered. "We don't know how to walk on water! You never taught us!"

Sasuke snorted and jumped up to land on the railing. "It can't be that hard, if dobe can do it. Sides, it's probably just like climbing a tree."

I laughed inwardly, it was a lot different from climbing a tree... and the teme was assuming just because I could do it that it would be easy.

I guess I should have expected that, after all, no one really thinks I'm capable of doing anything. Except, perhaps, Ero-sennin or Iruka-Sensei... after all, Ero-sennin had taken the time to train me during the chunnin exams, and on the mission to retrieve Tsunade-baba. I guess that makes four then, Tsunade did give me the necklace that rests below my forehead protector... and Shizune treats me like a little brother.

I frown as I watch Sasuke jump. He was gathering charka at least... but not the correct amount I note just before he hits the water... and falls though.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shrieked from above and I cringe. Hopefully she'll be smart enough to try coming from the shore.

After a moment I note that Kakashi-sensei had moved to the shore where a wet and disgruntled Sasuke was getting the worried attention of Sakura.

It was going to be a long morning.

* * *

By lunch time Sakura had managed to walk around, with only a few small lapses of control. Sasuke on the other hand, was having a bit more trouble.

The Uchiha could, perhaps, walk a few feet but then his control would waver- causing his feet to slip beneath the water. It didn't surprise me at all... and I doubt it surprised Kakashi-sensei much. If I hadn't known how to walk on water all ready I would probably be as bad off as Sasuke.

As it was I was reclining against the water, lying down across it- which pissed Sasuke off to no end.

An hour after noon, Kakashi announced the end of practice and the three of us made our way back up to the bridge.

I was watching the ground, which was probably why I didn't notice the person approaching until Sakura said something.

"Ohayo Hinata-chan!"

I snapped my eyes up, and glanced at the dark haired Kounichi a few feet away. Her hands were behind her back and her eyes on the ground.

"Ohayo," her soft voice spoke up.

"What are you doing Hinata?" Sakura asked. "Doesn't team 8 practice on the other side of the village?"

"Ano..." Hinata looked up and blushed. "Ano, Naruto-kun, g-gomen... my family had a l-large g-get together and I-I couldn't get a-away... ano... this is f-for you."

This gathered my interested, what was she apologizing for?

Then, she held it out in front of her. My eyes widened in surprised.

It was a small rectangular box, wrapped in a simple light blue wrapping paper. A gold ribbon was wrapped around it.

I stared, I was shocked to silence... not even a thought entered my mind.

Before me Hinata fidgeted, "Ano..."

Her voice broke me from my thoughts, "A-arigatou gozaimasu, Hinata-chan."

I reached out and took the gift from her outstretched hands.

"D-Dooitashim-mashite." She stammered, I noticed a blush rose on her cheeks.

"Ano, may I?" I slipped a finger beneath the side of the paper. I admit I was a bit impatient. But, having never received a gift from anyone before... I couldn't help but want to just tear it open.

"H-Hai," at her nod I carefully began to unwrap it. I was going to savor this moment, just in case it never happened again. Under the wrapping paper was a white box, opening it I moved aside some blue tissue paper.

My eyes widened again, "Sugoi! Arigatou Hinata-chan!" I lift one of the black hand protectors from the box. "I'll always wear these!" I smile slightly, genuinely, as I slip them on, being careful not to drop the gift box. I didn't notice till later the swirl engraved upon them, which only made me love them more.

Off to the side Sasuke and Sakura stood, surprised, shocked, any thing similar to these words describes the way their mouths hung open and their widened eyes.

They never thought about me, but maybe they were beginning to. Maybe they, and everyone else, will begin to see that my dream may have some merit.

I smile and glance up at Hinata-chan. "I'll never forget this!"

Her cheeks turned a darker red, and the tips of her fingers touched nervously, "H-Happy B-belated Birthday, Naruto-kun."

Fin.

* * *

Arigatou Gozaimasu or Arigatou – thank you formal, thanks

Dooitashimashite – you're welcome

Sugoi – cool, awesome, neat, spiffy...

Iie – no

Hai – yes

Ohayo – Good morning, or a slang way of saying hi all day (I spent two weeks in

Japan from July 21st to August 4th , and they used it this way, trust me).

Gomen – Sorry

Ano – Um

* * *

---A.Note---

A few of these I thought were obvious... but I thought I'd add that list anyway. I may write a few more chapters... I have a list of titles and thoughts about plots... but they are all going to be short pieces. I wasn't very happy with this one... I rewrote it several times... mostly during finals week during June... but this is the happiest I have been with it. Please review; and I hope you enjoyed it! (I like Sasuke, I do... but I felt that he would react that way... . )


	3. My Life

SKIP THE A.NOTE IF YOU WANT!!!!! . 

A.Note: I have a few comments before I continue with the story:

#1 – Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews!

#2 – I don't have a beta. I don't plan on getting one either.

The reason:

My style. Basically, I tend to abuse the leniencies that were taught to me

with grammar rules. I love starting sentences with: But. It is aloud, and I may abuse it a bit. I also enjoy using slight run on sentences, and the occasional fragment... only for stylistic choices. However, because of my lack of beta I do make mistakes, which I personally don't mind and will occasionally fix mistakes when I read over the fics I have written (even after they have been posted). I'm only in High School, but I'm a senior who has chosen to take the advanced track (including 2 years of AP including this year). This is my escape from assignments and having to have everything 100% correct, so I hope can understand my reasoning for not having a beta. Also, if anyone wants to point out grammar mistakes or spl mistakes, please give some examples in your review... the review box is meant to give helpful suggestions, suggestions which I want! So please do give suggestions. But, I can't improve if you don't give examples. Did I also mention I love commas and semi colans? . Erm... did I mention I

beta and QC subs? Eh, yah... when it comes to my own writing... when not for school I don't get too particular about the gramatics.

#3 – The description of Naruto's clothing is given in chapter one 'My Day' (for the

person who asked.

#4 – I have no idea how many chapters this will be. I have no idea when I will have time

to update being that I have AP classes and a bunch of time consuming classes. Also, I am going to try to keep this a tad agnsty... but the angstyness depends on my mood. Also, on what I'm writing about :P

#5 – I wrote the little 'poem/song' thing below... and I actually have a tune for it... I

recorded myself singing it --; So, if you REALLY want it... just email me or

something.

#6 – Never let me write such a long A.Note EVER again --

**My Life – By Falcon-Rider – PG – Naruto POV**

_I don't know what I'm fighting for_

_I don't know what I'm living for_

_My dreams are laughed at_

_Spit on, kicked at_

_Should I even bother?_

_Hokage, leader, fighter, savior_

_I thought I understood the point_

_Now-_

_I don't know what I'm fighting for_

_I don't know what I'm living for_

_No friends to call my own_

_Shot down, brought down_

_Always shunned_

_Monster, demon, destroyer, murderer_

_I didn't even know, I couldn't have effected the outcome_

_Why don't I know what I'm fighting for?_

_Monster, demon, destroyer, murderer_

_I don't know what I'm fighting for_

_Always shunned_

_No friends to call my own_

_What do I have to live for?_

I've lived my whole life in the shadows of one event. An event I had no way of preventing. I didn't even know about it till the day I became a genin.

I always wondered why there were stares, cold looks from any adult within the vicinity. I never stopped to think there was a reason.

I guess I grew used to them, the looks. I grew used to the hateful notes, the name calling. I grew up with it after all; I never thought there would be any way of changing them.

Until I was five, at least... then I purchased the mask, and sought to leave my stake in the world, my mark.

I wanted, still do, to be Hokage.

I was always seeking after the title of Godaime, the fifth. I never gave up on that, at least till Tsunade-baachan was given that title, anyway.

Now I seek after the next title, Rokudaime- the sixth.

I never wondered if there was more than just strength that cycled into being chosen as a hokage. Not until I bothered to start studying that is. I've always read a bit, but never very often, not until a few months before I turned 14 that is.

When I read a scroll about the lineage of the village I had nearly broken down. All the hokages were related, be it distantly or close. They were all of the same blood.

I guess it is possible for one not of the blood to become a hokage, it just hasn't happened. Sarutobi- the Sandaime was the only one not closely related... but he was still related.

I had stared in silence for a long time before continuing my reading. It's not that I enjoyed reading- quite the opposite really- it was that I knew I needed to be educated. Through reading I could learn about jutsus, battle plans, and blood lines.

I never thought for a moment I might find something out about my own family though, through reading.

Though, it wasn't like I just stumbled across the name 'Uzumaki' in a scroll. Not even close.

No, instead I was called to the hokages office a few days after my birthday.

"Welcome Naruto-kun," Tsunade stood from her desk. I bet she was relieved to get a break from the overwhelming pile of paper work... the one downside to being hokage.

I tilted my head and smiled slightly and a bit nervously, "Tsunade-baba... what did I do?"

She blinked at me, her brown eyes filled with mirth even as she glared, "Hokage-sama you mean?"

"Feh," I swallowed my retort and looked at her expectantly. I hadn't seen her for a while, and had missed her greatly. She was one of the few people I know that genuinely care for me. She nearly got herself killed for me, which shows the ultimate of love a shinobi can be given by another, other than actually dying that is.

"Naruto... what do you know of your family?" Her question surprised me.

"Nani?" I blinked, I probably looked really funny... the look on my face I mean. My eyes were wide, probably huge, and my mouth hung slightly from the jaw joint. "M-My family?"

"Hai," She tilted her head at me, one of her blonde ponytails fell from her shoulder down her back.

My family... something I had never known but in the form of a few friends who I treated as if they were my family.

I had never known my parents... I didn't know if they were dead, if they were living... or if they had ever really cared about me.

Unlike some orphans who have vague memories or a photograph, I had nothing. As far as I knew, I could have been the result of a mess up in the jutsu. I could have been created by the jutsu. Though, I knew that was extremely unlike.

"I-I know nothing," I murmured, my head dropped, my chin touched my forehead protector. "No ones ever told me about them..."

I heard a rustle of clothe as Tsunade-baachan moved to set her hands on my shoulders. She was gentle about it, her hands lightly touching the white cloth of my jacket. After a moment she shifted her right hand to slip her pale fingers beneath my chin, gently lifting my face up.

I wonder if she ever gave any thought as to why I call her obaa-chan. I also doubt I'll ever tell her that it's because I can see through her jutsu, a little bit anyway. It's strange, a slight difference in the placement of the picture. Kind of like when you look closely into a mirror, there's a barely detectable fuzzy outline of her older self. Perhaps it's because of the Kyuubi, I don't know, but I do know that most people can't see that outline. Only recently I started noticing I can see it around any genjutsu, not that I let anyone become aware of that fact.

"Naruto," She smiled, looking into my eyes. "The Sandaime was the only one who truly knew who your parents were. Though, Jaraiya and a few others did have their suspicions."

"Dare?" My eyes had to be wide, glossy and pleading. I wanted to know who they had been... but at the same time, I guess I kind of dreaded it.

"You're mother, was a medic Nin." Tsunade drew away from me and smiled. "Even after giving birth for you she went out to tend to the wounded."

I watched as Tsunade shook her head slightly, "She was stubborn and bull headed... and she died to keep you alive."

I tilt my head in question, my forehead knitting together above my brows. My mother had died to keep me alive? I had nearly died?

"After the fourth had sealed the demon in you, both of you were greatly depleted of chakra," She glanced up at the image of the yondaime on the wall above her desk. "Both of you were dying. The fourth knew, however, that he wasn't going to make it. That had been part of the deal when it came to the jutsu he preformed. He wouldn't let her even touch him, he made her help you before she could do anything to comfort him."

Tsunade averted her eyes back to my face, and I turned my head to return her look.

"She saved you, the most important thing to both her and the fourth, and was killed from exhaustion and grief," Tsunade glanced at her hands. "She loved you very much, but Mitsuyo couldn't bear the loss of her husband and the near death of her son in the same day. Add to that extreme charka exhaustion... her body couldn't handle the healing it took to save you... and no other medic was willing to go near you." She paused before the last part; I guess she was unsure of how she should phrase it.

"She... loved me, ne?" I glanced at my hands.

"Hai."

"And, Mitsuyo was her name?"

"Kaida Mitsyo," Tsunade replied softly.

I glance up at Tsunade, a true smile gracing my lips, "It's a pretty name."

Tsunade nodded, "It's an old name too. She still has family in the hidden village of cliffs."

Both 'family' and 'hidden village of cliffs' grabbed my interest. But, I asked the first question that managed to form in my jumbled mind. "Hidden Village of cliffs?"

Tsunade nodded, "It's a small village that is allied with us, much like the hidden village of falls... only much stronger."

I nod in remembrance of that... interesting mission, during the whole thing Sasuke had acted strange...

"I have family there?"

"Hai, your mother's cousins and probably a few aunts and Uncles... I don't know if her parents are still alive though," Tsunade patted my spiky hair. "You do have blood family in the world, even if they don't belong to this village... and I'll make sure you get to visit them eventually."

A thought crossed my mind then, causing my smile to fade away. It almost seemed as if she was avoiding something... something which took me a minute to pin point.

"Ano, what about my father?" I tilt my head at her.

"A year before you were born your father married your mother in secret. It was a match of both love and politics. It was supposed to draw our villages together, but we were both at a stand off war with another village at the time and revealing the marriage would have been disastrous." Tsunade walked to her desk and picked up a box. It wasn't small, but it wasn't large either. "So it was kept secret, and your conception and birth were kept secret as well. Even I didn't know about it till I read the Sandaimes scroll naming your inheritance and heritage."

"Demo, who was he? Who was my father?"

"Uzumaki Hiroshi," Her eyes searched mine for recognition. "Or rather, Kana Hiroshi for he went by the maiden name of his mother when he became a shinobi."

I did recognize the second name and technically the first. Eventually I managed to stammer out a question, "Yo-Yondaime?"

"Hai."

I have never been floored before when it came to thinking of a reply or a comment that is until now. My mind was blank; I guess it was worn out from processing all the information.

I was related to the hokage line, my father had been hokage. My father sealed the Kyuubi inside me. My mother died to protect me.

"Naruto," Tsunade's voice finally caught my attention. I have no idea how long I had just stood there, staring into space. "Take this, these are some things your parents wanted you to have, and others they would have wanted you to have."

My hands clasped the wood of the box, clenching around it. The black leather hand protectors on my hands prevented any bits of wood from puncturing my skin... though it was doubtful that any would have.

I stared at the stained and slightly engraved box, my mind still trying to wrap itself around all of the news.

"You should go back to your apartment, take the day off." I glance up at her, my eyes still a bit blank.

"This has been a lot to take in, I know." She touched my cheek with her finger tips. "You should go look through that box, we can talk more about them tomorrow."

I numbly nodded and left, my hands still clenched around the box. I had family and Tsunade-baachan was even truly a relative of mine, if all this was true.

As I made my way to my apartment my mind attempted to come to terms with everything.

I had been loved. I had a family who had loved me. I was a true orphan, not just an abandoned child. My parents hadn't wanted to give me up, they had cared for me!

With this revelation the looks from the villagers when I passed by suddenly became easier to ignore. I was loved and I did have a family, how ever far away they may be.

A smile broke across my lips and my eyes glanced at the lid of the box I carried.

I couldn't wait to learn more about my parents. To learn more about the lives they had lived, to see what they had left for my life.

To see what they had made sure would make its way to me one day, all because they had cared.

Fin

_A.Note: Hmm, this came to me suddenly... and while I did have a plan to do a similar part... this turned out very different from my earlier plans. It's also not my best work . . I hope everyone enjoyed... and do ignore the no beta ramble at the top... my AP homework and nervousness about school is getting to me, I do think. -- As always, please review!_


	4. My Picture

_A/note: Sorry it took so long, I have another part finished as well, it is a Halloween fic... but I couldn't post it before this... even though I finished it before I did this one. This may seem a little disjointed that would be because I wrote half of it at home weeks ago and the rest during my Computer Applications class these past few days. Hopefully I managed to blend it well enough... I hope everyone enjoys... and I am aware this is not a perfectly edited fic... I don't have that much free time between school and IRC, but I plan to edit this entire fic at some point in the near future for grammar and spelling errors... after all no one can catch everything!_

My Picture

By Falcon-Rider

Pg

A Naruto AU – POV of Naruto

The soft light of the sun drifted through my window, which had been quite refreshing till it reached the perfect angle. Once at that angle it glinted off the mirror on the far wall of my apartment. The sudden bright light that filled my gaze broke me from my reverie.

My eyes blinked and I turned my head towards the window, a big mistake. I was assaulted then by the source of the light.

A groan escaped my lips as my eyes drifted shut; I leaned my head back. I had absolutely no drive to leave my supine position and get up. I was still getting used the information that Tsunade had recently revealed to me.

I rolled over and sat up, a hand came up to my eyes and rubbed at them. The annoying grit that makes its way into your eyes after a good sleep, or in my case a horrible nap, was dislodged easily. I whipped it away and yawned.

I ran a hand through my pale gold hair and groaned again. I really hadn't needed any more rest. In fact it would probably cause me to lose sleep tonight, which would end up just breaking off my sleep cycle. I glanced at the clock as I felt a twinge of hunger. I had been here dozing and staring for over five hours.

I blinked again and turned my gaze to my small kitchen. I stretched as I walked, my bones popping noisily.

I passed by the table I could see from my bed, the wooden box I was trying to work up the courage to open set there. Its wood dulled with age, yet remarkably appealing in the way that antiques are.

I passed it slowly, the finger tips of my right hand drifted over it along with my eyes as I walked past. I reached the refrigerator quickly and surveyed its meager contents. A single slice of moldy bread, a jar of half empty mayonnaise and another almost empty jar of mustard, the mustard container being significantly less in size in comparison to the mayonnaise.

Glancing over to the cupboards I sigh, there's nothing in there but a few containers of cup ramen, which I didn't feel like eating.

Perhaps I should brave the callous remarks, ignore the ribaldry of the town's people and actually venture into the fresh foods section of the market place again? After all, the melon that I had been given by Hinata when I forgot to bring a lunch to the meeting last week had been so good.

What had she called it again?

I paused as I locked my door, my brain searching itself for the name of the lovely green melon. Bunny... money... sunny... honey...

Yes! That was it! Honey dew melon. I smiled in triumph and headed down the street, ignoring the glares of the men and women who I saw on the way. Nothing could cause me to break out of my jovial state now!

star-star

Walking down the street I was acutely aware of the looks I gained from various villagers as they set up for the upcoming celebration of Halloween in a few days. They were the normal harsh looks I was used to, or at least I thought they were at first. But, after a while I realized that the harsh looks had very few coarse comments accompanying them.

Sneaking some glances, I realized that though the looks were indeed filled with the anger and hatred toward my demon, they also contained a genuine curiosity of my "sudden" change.

I was different, that was obvious just from looking at my new outfit. However, to many the change seemed sudden. I guess having a mask does have its downsides... when you drop it everyone assumes you aren't yourself. I think I may have scared Sakura, maybe Sasuke as well. At least they were both startled and shocked.

After all, suddenly seeing a 'dobe' turn into a hard working and able shinobi would be kind of shocking.

Entering one of the small grocery stores I grabbed a small hand basket from its place near the door. The shopkeeper seemed surprised to see me and his eyes held the hidden malice they always had. I wonder if that malice is directed toward the Kyuubi, or toward the fact that every time I used to come here I would buy out his cup ramen supply, probably a bit of both.

I smiled at him and gave a small wave, which only made the glare increase its intensity. I didn't care, though, this time I was going to ignore anyone who would dare interrupt my good mood. The fresh fruits and vegetables section was always the fullest, several young women with carts and a child or two were filling the carts.

The first thing I grabbed was one of those delicious honey dew melons. After I grabbed one I then proceeded to search for more food.

I let my eyes rove over the bins of food. What to buy... what to buy...

The closest bin to me was filled with round fruit the color of my old jumpsuit. I deftly picked one up and examined it. That's right, it's called an orange! Not hesitating I stuck it into my basket along with three others just like it, I could figure out how to eat it later.

The bin next to that held apples, a fruit that I knew Sasuke liked and with that I ignored it, moving on down the isle. I grabbed a few other fruit before heading over to the bins containing vegetables.

I frowned, my lips forming a distinct pout. I had eaten vegetables before; Iruka-sensei always insisted that I eat them when he took me out to eat at places other than Ichiraku. However, I had never bought any to eat at my house before and thus didn't know what types made a good salad... or accessory to a meal.

"Naruto?"

A surprised voice brought me out of my thoughts. I turned, the orange fruit in my basket rolled towards the bent yellow cylinders- bananas if I remember correctly.

Oh. It was Sakura, one of my team mates, specifically the one that thought pummeling me for insulting her "Sasuke-kun" was a good hobby.

"Konnichi wa Sakura," My voice said devoid of the enthusiasm that my mask would have portrayed.

Had I still been wearing my brash orange and blue mask I would have yelled: "KONNICHI WA SUKURA-CHAN!" with an almost shriek when I got to the 'Chan.'

Her aqua eyes blinked at me as her left hand moved a strand of bright pink hair behind her pale ear. "Konnichi wa Naruto-kun."

"Naruto."

She blinked again, dropping her hand. "Nani?"

"Drop the 'kun,' we don't know each that well."

"Demo," Sakura dropped her eyes to the basket she held, a head of lettuce a bright contrast against red plastic. "We've known each other for years."

"Iie," I reply turning to the bin to my left. I reached in and grabbed a couple of carrots. Tonight, I decided, salad was on the menu. Perhaps, with some fish or chicken on the side... I'd have to buy a cook book as well, I realized now. "You don't know me at all."

"I do to know you!" Her eyes turned into slits, the angry-Sakura look I had grown used to was showing.

"When's my Birthday?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Ano, October 10th." She replied, a smug look appearing on her face.

I moved down the line of bins as I replied, "You only know that because Hinata-chan found me after practice on the eleventh to wish me a belated happy birthday."

As I spoke I came across the bin filled with lettuce, I grabbed two heads and tried to compare them. "What's my favorite food? I'll give you three guesses."

"That's easy: ramen, miso ramen to be precise!"

I glanced up at her; the smug look still presided over her pale flawless face.

I laughed, "Iie."

"Yes it is! You always are freaking out about ramen!"

"Just because it's cheap and fills me up, doesn't mean I like it." I finally drop the brighter of the heads of lettuce into my basket and the other into the bin. "Do you know where the chicken is?"

She points to the side and follows me as I head toward where she pointed.

"Naruto, how can you say I don't know you? We've had classes together and been on a team for the past year and excuse me if I didn't know Ramen wasn't your favorite food, I assumed it was because the way you practically drool over it."

"Sakura, you _don't _know me." I turned towards her. I was mad, bristling with anger. "If you knew me you'd have known that the happy-go-lucky Naruto was just a mask, something created to gain attention from a populace that could care less about the-"

I interrupted myself before I could say something about the Kyuubi, and changed my choice of words. "-about the blonde haired trouble making child who they hate for a reason out of his control. An innocent little boy who had no idea why he wasn't allowed near the other children, why he didn't have a mommy or daddy, or why a boy would reject any form of sympathy or help- and I'm referring to your precious Sasuke-kun by the way- when he starved for any amount of attention. If you couldn't see that little boy, then you don't know me."

I brushed past her after I picked up a package of microwaveable chicken and headed to the front counter.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go open up a package Tsunade-obaa-chan gave me." I turned my head toward her and smiled a hollow smile. "See you tomorrow Sakura."

I left the shop feeling slightly giddy. I had completely changed Sakura's opinion of me, and in the process I had broken into her high-and-mighty-know-it-all-Sasuke-kun-is-perfect point of view, smashing it into tiny pieces.

Yah, I felt good.

It took me a few minutes to reach my house; once inside I opened the two sacks I carried and carefully sorted out the food.

On my way to the cash register I had grabbed a couple of boxes and cans of random food items to try, plus a thick cook book. I lifted the large plaid book from the bad and set it on a shelf next to the refrigerator. In the cabinet below it I stacked the cans and boxes.

Next I put the fruits In a basket I had gotten when I was little, I think the third gave it to me with some candy and a stuffed fox on New Years when I was really little... though, I may be wrong.

My large honey dew melon was carefully placed in the cool confines of the fridge to keep it fresh, the milk, meat, and vegetables followed it inside.

The wooden box on the kitchen table caught my eye as I turned around. I really had been hungry when I left the house... but after my confrontation with Sakura... I found my appetite had diminished.

I walked over and trailed the fingers of my right hand over the worn wood. My eyes half closed, I thought of all the secrets the box had to hold. I slid into the chair in front of it, carefully leaning so that it wouldn't tip over. One leg of the chair was a good inch shorter than the others making sitting a hazardous experience at times.

My other hand came up to touch the box as well, the fingers brushed across the barely visible seam. It tilted my head, trying to find the opening.

_There._

A small indent... a place just big enough for a single finger to-

"Itai!"

I hissed in pain and withdrew my finger, quickly placing it into my mouth. The box had pricked me!

It had drawn blood!

The lid of the box opened, the blood apparently confirmed my "ownership" of the family heirloom.

Inside at least ten scrolls were neatly tucked, along with a pair of intricately carved kunai and some shuriken.

On a silver chain in the corner, a pair of rings glistened in the dim light.

My parent's wedding rings...

Carefully, methodically, I took every object in the box out and set them on the table. I smiled as I saw a picture, the only family picture that probably existed of my family.

It was a Polaroid, faded with age. My mom was holding me, just after giving birth to me, a blanket wrapped around my body. Beside her, my father stood, gently kissing the top of her forehead.

It was a perfect picture, the perfect moment in time. However, it didn't give me a clear picture of their faces, and that saddened me.

I had really wanted to know who I looked like, and what they looked like.

It was still nice, though, to finally see my family.

I set the picture carefully to the side; tomorrow I would go to the store and buy a frame after practice.

After all, no family was complete without a family picture.

Fin

_A/Note: I hope you all enjoyed this. Constructive reviews please... keep in mind that I am an AP student who would rather not have a beta reader because she is trying to put her skills to use... and wants to have something that doesn't have to be heavily edited for once... and that I try to update when I have time (or a moment of inspiration)._

_Thanks for reading!_

_Falcon-Rider_


	5. My Home

_Note: Sorry for the long wait… I'm not very happy with this chappy, but here you go!_

_Edit: Gomen! Thank you Grand Admiral Gin for pointing out that I misspelled Jiraiya… how I managed that I don't know… Falcon-Rider shakes her head all confuzzled, she knew that Jiraiya was the correct spelling! Honestly! . ;_

My Home

By Falcon-Rider

PG

A Naruto fic – POV of Naruto

-----

It was a dark and stormy Halloween… Yes, I realize that sounds cliché, but it's true. It was: "a dark and stormy Halloween." Well, okay, maybe it wasn't so much a stormy night… but it was still dark.

The light from a waning moon cast silver rays across the darkened streets of Konoha. The normal bustle of the ninja town was almost nonexistent, and yet it was even more pronounced than on a normal weekend. While some anbu and hunter nins remained on watch, the majority took to attending private and not so private parties.

I had decided not to join in with the majority of my age group- the rookie nine. From what I had seen and heard, I was only invited to the get together because of my talk with Sakura.

I didn't want to be a pity invite; that was something that I hated the idea of. If someone wanted to invite me they should, not because they felt sorry for me. So, I refused the invitation. Instead I decided to take the time to clean up my newly found property.

Among the scrolls of ninjutsus, genealogy, and blood limits was a scroll that told of my inheritance. Other than my apartment, I had an estate.

Yes, Uzumaki Naruto was the proud owner of an _estate_.

I had been surprised at the wealth I had suddenly gained, both the wealth of worldly objects and the wealth of knowledge. It was so sudden, and it took a few days for everything to sink in.

The place was a wreck, or had been when I initially visited it. After seeing the whole place I had made a list of things I needed to do to fix the place up.

The white and brown paint was peeling on the outside and the garden was overgrown. I basically tore out all the plants other than shrubs, trees, and grass (which made everything a lot easier than it would have been had I just weeded). I also left the grape vine that separated the training field from the house.

I found Sasuke's favorite fire technique (which I had learned on my own free time just to prove that I could do it too) was good for clearing the dry dead weeds away… though, after the first minor mishap I convinced Kakashi-sensei to spend a training session on basic water ninjutsus.

Apparently, Jiraiya, who was the supposed caretaker, had neglected his duties quite a bit. Though, why someone would trust him to take care of a property, I have no idea.

Other than being a good teacher, Jiraiya has a habit of hanging out near the women's bathhouse. He also writes Icha Icha Paradise, the ultimate pervert's favorite book series, when he's not taking care of ninja business. Both of which are bad habits that seem to draw his attention away from the more important things in life, especially those known as 'responsibilities.'

So I reiterate: why anyone would think that the perverted-ero-sennin-named-Jiraiya would be a good caretaker for any property is apparently beyond my mental capacities to understand.

I whipped a hand against my forehead; a small bead of sweat trickling across it was caught by the end of my sleeve.

Even after I had been cleaning the inside up every night for the past week it was still a large mess. The upper level was mostly clean, the cobwebs and dust mopped up and whatever larger trash I found followed suit.

Sighing I entered a large room, glancing around I decided it could use a bit of rearranging. It was dark, and the room didn't have any light, other than that from the moon. Having only known about the estate for a week, I hadn't exactly gotten around to figuring out what bill would need to be paid to get all the utilities working again.

Having your father be one of the most powerful men in the village did have some perks… even if no one even knew about it, other than me and a few select people. This house was definitely one of those perks.

I can't blame anyone for keeping it a secret. The lack of knowledge the village had about my parentage probably saved my life. The son of a Hokage would be a prime target for an assassination plot- not that the fact that my father sealed the Kyuubi into me helped me didn't make me one already.

No, I was nearly assassinated several times, but each time one of my unseen guards rescued me. I always wonder who of the village was willing to attack the carrier of the creature that killed so many shinobi, and citizens of the village, I'll probably never find out, though.

I hissed in pain as the couch I was moving decided to knock into the in table next to it (apparently I can't judge distances very well in a darkened room), overturning the in table onto my sandal covered foot.

Grumbling I pushed the couch farther away from me with some chakra. Next, I lifted up the in table, placing it upright.

A crunch of glass startled me; I lifted the table back up and moved it to the side. Bending down I picked up the picture frame, careful not to jostle any glass onto the floor.

Moving to the window I surveyed the picture in the dim light cast by the moon. Two figures, a man and a woman smiled from a picturesque scene. A sunny day in the spring, cherry trees in blossom… a perfect couple.

It took my mind a moment to realize who they were: my parents. My head tilted to the side, surveying the scene- imprinting it into my mind.

There faces were clear, and would be even clearer if a light was on. I looked a lot like my father, I noticed. His blonde hair, blue eyes, and basic build were the same as mine. From my mother… my face was a little rounder, more like hers rather than my fathers…

"They were the perfect couple," a low voice said from behind me. I jumped a bit; I hadn't felt anyone nearby…

"Jiraiya?" I turned to look at him, my blue eyes wide in the dim light. The old man sat on his haunches on the window sill behind me.

"They loved each other very much," Jiraiya gently picked the picture out of my hands. He held it out the window and brushed the broken glass away. He stared silently at the photo, after a few minutes he handed it gently back to me.

"By the way, I paid the electricity and water bills yesterday; you could turn on the lights."

I blinked, "You paid the bills?"

I was surprised… Jiraiya, the man that pocketed my hard earned money and bought unmentionable things with it when we went searching for Tsunade, actually paid my bills?

"It was the least I could do," he replied jumping down from the window, moving across the room, easily finding the light switch, which was a good thing since I hadn't a clue where along the wall it had been.

The lights flickered on slowly, brightening the room. I realized then I was in a formal living room, off the side of the house. I leaned over and placed the picture securely on the in table and glanced back at my mentor as he disappeared down the hall.

I sighed, rubbing my hands together in the cold room. It had a fire place, which was great news, but since I had no wood to put in it… I would remain cold for a while longer. After working hard to rearrange and clean the large room for about ten minutes a noise from down the entry to the room startled me.

Glancing up I saw Jiraiya along with Tsunade and Shizune (and of course their pet pig) enter the room. Tsunade carried a basked filled with wood, and Shizune what looked to be a picnic basket.

Tsunade smiled, "Sorry for being late, but Happy Birthday! We figured it tonight would be a good time for a party."

"And to tell ghost stories," Jiraiya added at a glare from the blonde women he amended his addition. "Or rather, stories about family!"

I glanced up at them then glanced around the room, my eyes landing on the photograph of my parents, "Arigatou… ano… I would like to learn more about them, a lot more about them!"

Shizune smiled and tossed me a blanket to spread out as Tsunade went to start a fire.

Maybe tonight was going to be fun after all.

-----

_A.Note: Please review… sorry about this part being so late… I actually had this finished before the last chapter was… but I wasn't happy with it. It's my least favorite chapter in this story so far. Meh. The next chapter may have something to do with X-mas, but most likely it'll be about New Years… or something else if not a holiday… I'm very indecisive! Heh. Sorry about the long wait… anyway, I don't know when the next chapter will be out. I have the ACT's next weekend and I messed up on an essay in English (the way I answered it… not the writing) so I need to up my grade in there. Happy holidays for any holiday since Halloween ;_


End file.
